Byzantine Empire 2
Welcome to the Byzantine Empire 2 Wiki Welcome to the illustrious Byzantine Empire 2. A growing, sizable, Christian nation with an ancient history spanning over 2 years. Its ruler, Wes the Wise is a member of the great, ancient, CN alliance called the Christian Coalition of Countries. Byzantine Empire 2 History In the beginning The Byzantine Empire 2 was founded in April 2009 AD, when its Supreme Ruler, Wes the Wise joined the thriving community of Cybernations. Within 15 days of its creation, the Byzantine Empire 2 received an invitation to join an alliance. Autokrator of Igbolandia, a fellow Byzantine nation invited the citizens of the Byzantine Empire 2 to join the Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC), an ancient Christian alliance of considerable political influence in CN. Growing pains Throughout the summer of 2009, the citizens of the Byzantine Empire 2 were tested harshly. Eager to test its newly formed military on the field of battle, BE2 mistakably declared war on the Western Empire's New England Republic...an ally of the CCC fighting against the same opponents (64 Digits and The Phoenix Federation) in the Karma War. Once BE2 figured out who was on their side, they fought with valor and honor on the field of battle until the end of the war with CCC and TPF. Not much rebuilding was needed, since BE2 actually grew while at war. Wes the Wise was promoted to Seargent of Squad 1 in The Order of Light division of the CCC Armed Forces. So much for growing pains. A call to service After the Karma War, the ruler of the BE2, wanted to better represent his people to the CCC. Wes began working in the IA Dept., helping out here and there doing whatever he could. In the Fall of 2009 Wes the Wise was appointed by MoIA Britishdude to Director of Membership Compliance. He continued to hold this position and eventually also held the position of Director of the Academy ( a new membership requirement, created by MoIA BD and further developed by MoIA LRuth that was to replace the old mentoring system) During the winter of 2010, under the administration of MoIA LRuth, Wes was promoted to aMoIA of Membership. He was also promoted to Lt. Commander of The Order of Light of the CCC Armed Forces. In Spring of 2010, Zion7 was elected to MoIA. Wes continued to serve in IA as the aMoIA Director of Communications. Wes was promoted once again, this time to Commander of the CCC National Guard. He unsuccessfully attempted to reform the NG under a more efficient system, the effort failed miserably, and he actually only made things less efficient. Politics In July 2010, election season was under way in CCC. Having served for nearly a year in the IA Dept. many were wondering if Wes would finally run for office. WtW accepted his nomination for MoIA. He was elected by a large margin. WtW's first term on the CCC High Council was a tumultuous one. The previous HC had voted to join a MDoAP bloc called Peace and Love Train (PnL). CCC was split on the decision, and many wanted the new HC to overturn the decision. CCC had never held a treaty higher than a MDP, and many felt the effort to join PnL was shoved through with little planning, possibly passed in the HC by illegal means. As MoIA, WtW was charged with determining whether the PnL treaty was constitutional. It was. This move was followed by resignations on all levels of Gov, and immense internal strife, loss of membership, etc. WtW did his upmost with the rest of the HC to keep things under control. After nearly a whole term of internal strife, the CCC remained in tact and stronger than ever. Aggressive recruitment efforts were put into place by the IA staff working under WtW. After serving as MoIA and resigning from his post as Commander of the NG, WtW ran for Chancellor in the Fall 2010 elections. He was elected by a wide margin. From there he negotiated a successful merger with a close longtime ally of the CCC, the DAAN. The CCC, along with its PnL allies, decided to end our short lived bloc, and parted ways. CCC remains close all their former PnL allies. The new HC began a new era of transparency in the CCC. HC members kept CCC membership up to date on all HC goings on, eleimnating much of the distrust and suspicion of the HC by the Church Body of the CCC. This practice continues to this day. By the end of WtW's term as Chancellor, CCC was stronger than ever and had over 115 members. After a successful term as Chancellor, WtW decided to take a break from politics in a formal role. As Chancellor Emeritus, WtW continues to serve CCC wherever he can, with a special endearment for all things IA. He also assists in the Ministry of Defense and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.